Finding True Love
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: A few rainy nights in the region of Sinnoh causes Ash and Dawn's bond to tighten and grow to be much more than friends. Brock begins to get suspicious of their actions and is determined to find out what's up. However, how can Ash and Dawn's somewhat secret relationship survive when Misty's back to claim Ash's heart and Kenny's trying to get Dawn to love him? T, may go up to M.
1. Rain: Pluie

**Me-Heya! This is a Pokemon story I intend on doing for the sake of a Fanfiction user who doesn't have much time to put up this story.**

**Dawn-And what's it called?**

**Me-Um...Ash, can you go my papers? I believe I have the title.**

**Ash-Alright! *runs off to get my papers***

**Me-At least Ash's appearence isn't going to be like his appearence in Love Comes From The Heart...**

**Dawn-Huh? What do you- - -Oh, I remember now!**

**Me-He came in Chapter 6 in that one. Now, he'll appear first thing.**

**Dawn-Alrighty~!**

**Ash-*arrives* Got the papers!**

**Me-Well? What's the title?**

**Ash-Finding True Love.**

**Me-Okay.**

**Dawn-Eyes for Vova only does not own Pokemon! Credit also goes to Eclipse X7, since he thought of this story, but doesn't have time to type it up, so we're helping him!**

**Me-And read on!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ash woke with a start was that of an understatement.

It was a thunderclap that sonded ten...no, scratch that: a hundred times louder than a pikachu thunderbolt.

This racket was drowned out by one little high pitched yelp coming from the tent next to his.

He knew what was up. He knew who it was that made that noise. He knew he should do something to calm this person down. Come on, this is Dawn for crying out loud! Of course she would scream like that.

However, he was afraid. Afraid of how he was feeling. To him, it was all ...alien to him. This weird feeling he got whenever he was around her.

Yup. You heard that. Ash was feeling something for a GIRL!

Ash himself rarely thought about girls. As a matter of fact, that was a weird thing to think about. Much less to actually talk about it...

He never really paid any attenttion to any female figure of any description except for her with her simplistic yet beautiful attire, her long flowing blue hair, flowing like a river yet shamefully. It was nicely tamed by braids and a trademark white cap. Oh, how he wished he could untame it and see her raw beauty...!

Then, there were her eyes. Her eyes were deep blue like the ocean. He tried to gaze into them whenever he got the chance, wishing he could just dive into them.

All these thoughts going through his head left Ash in a slight daze. He had a quizzical yet faithful look on his face.

A very aggravated Pikachu(who had been trying to catch Ash's attention for half an hour now)gave him a small shock to snap him out of his trance.

Ash shot his friend a death glare.

"Okay, now what was that for?" he snapped angrily.

Pikachu put its hands on its hips.

_"Dude, what is up with you? You've been like this since last Friday night." _Pikachu hissed.

Ash laughed nervously.

"Really? I didn't even notice." he lied. Oh, he knew that he's been acting like this since last Friday night. He knew, alright and hoped that Pikachu had bought his lie.

Unfortunate for him, Pikachu didn't.

_"What were you thinking about, Ash?" _he asked.

Ash groaned.

"I was just thinking about what we- - -well, it's actually me- - -I'm gonna do when I face off against the Elite Four and even Cynthia if I get that far." Ash stated defiantly.

Pikachu rolled his eyes.

_"You were thinking about her, weren't you?" _Pikachu asked.

Ash mentally cringed, knowing Pikachu hit it right on the dot.

"Uh...ya mean Misty?" he asked, trying to get around what Pikachu just blatantly mentioned.

Pikachu shook his head.

_ "Nope."_ he stated.

"Come on! You have got to mean May!" Ash exclaimed.

_"Nuh-uh. I meant little Miss Bluenette over in the tent next door." _Pikachu stated.

Ash blushed furiously as he looked away.

"Wh-what makes you think that I was thinking about her?" he asked.

Pikachu sighed.

_"Just admit it. You've got the hots for her." _Pikachu noted teasingly.

"Yeah, I- - -wait, no! I- - -What are we talking about again?" Ash asked.

_"You looking at Dawn. Don't think I don't notice these things, Ash. Buneary has probably noticed it, as well. I may be a Pokemon, but I'm definetely not dumb or stupid." _Pikachu explained.

"Um, what now? There's nothing to notice and there has been nothing to notice in the first place. Now, if you excuse me," Ash laid back down and pulled the covers up to his chin. "I'm going back to sleep and into a world known as my dreams." he stated sarcastically at the last part before closing his eyes.

Pikachu began to fume. He definetely had enough of Ash's stubborness and hotheaded attitude.

He gave Ash another static shock that was stronger than the last one he gave Ash last time and Ash shot up from the sleeping position he was in ten seconds ago.

"Ow...! Seriously, Pikachu?!" he whined.

Pikachu growled at the stupid and dense boy in front of him.

_"You should know that I hate little liars like you, Ash. Especially when it comes to a girl. Now, say that you like- - -wait, I meant to say love- - -say that you love her or else I will be more than happy to zap you into an ashy skeleton." _Pikachu threatened.

Ash sighed, knowing that Pikachu was serious and that he would keep his word. He never liked Pikachu's threats and the last time Ash never took his threat seriosuly, he was up in a high tree that touched the stratosphere and he couldn't get down cuz he was tied tightly to a sturdy branch.

"Okay, I like her. Happy?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded.

_"Okay...continue on." _Pikachu urged.

"I don't know why, but she just makes me feel like I'm walking on light fluffy clouds and she makes me feel, I don't know, jumpy? I mean, everytime we touch, I feel these sparks of static erupt. It's more electrifying than your electric moves." he explained.

_"Oh, really? Well, I'll show you, lovestruck boy." _Pikachu hissed before beginning to store up electricity in his cheeks.

Before he could release it, Ash told him to stop.

"Hey, buddy! Just because I say that, doesn't mean that it's an invite to make me blackened barbeque." Ash pointed out sarcastically.

Pikachu glared at him with his brown eyes.

_"Whatever, dude..." _he muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, I feel like I'm stuck in a bind and I don't know what to do. I'm new to this feeling and I don't know how she feels about me. If I tell her how I feel and she doesn't like me, then our friendship could be ruined. I don't want to jeporadize our friendship for the sake of my feelings that I'm now harboring for her." Ash finished his explanation.

_"Well...it's nothing to worry about right now." _Pikachu said as he peeked his head out of the tent.

"Is the storm gone?" Ash asked hopefully.

_"We're in luck, cuz there's nothing but nice bright stars in the sky." _Pikachu pointed out.

Ash smiled, but then leto ut a small yawn.

"I'm hitting the hay, Pikachu. Night." Ash said before resting in his bed.

Pikachu sighed before going back into the tent and curling up next to Ash.

_ "Night, bud."_ he said before falling asleep.

* * *

**Me-That's it for now! Next chapter, we see Dawn's perspective of the whole storm thing.**

**Dawn-What will happen next?**

**Ash-I can't wait for more!**

**Brock-If you want to see what happens next, then you gotta- - -**

**Me-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


	2. Warmth: Chaleur

**Me-Hello, you guys! Thank you so much for reviewing and we all welcome you back to Finding True Love!**

**Dawn-And we have a special guest for you guys~**

**Brock-And who's that?**

**Dawn-Mister Eclipse X7! Say hi to everyone~**

**Eclipse-Hey! What's up, everyone? Oh and just to clarify, I am a guy. Also Dawn, just call me Eclipse. You don't need to be so formal with me :)**

**Dawn-Okay!**

**Brock-And how is he important?**

**Dawn-You fool! We're helping him out with this story!**

**Me-*rolls eyes* Where were you at that time, Brock?**

**Brock-...Flirting with girls, why?**

**Ash-Tsk tsk tsk...Brock, keep flirting with every girl you see and then no girl will want you because they wont think you'll be loyal.**

**Eclipse-Ash has a point, Brock. What you need to do is prove you can be loyal.**

**Brock-And what if I don't want to?**

**Ash-Then, you can stay forever lonely. *winks***

**Brock-Why you...! *Ash and Brock get into a fight***

**Dawn-Um...**

**Me-Anyhow! Would you like to do the disclaimer, Eclipse?**

**Eclipse-Yeah, just a second. Lucario, break those two up before they both end up with black eyes *shakes head and releases Lucario* Now, where was I...Oh yes...! Neither me or Addicted own Pokemon, so please do not sue or I'll unleash Lucario's wrath on you too(hey that rhymes).**

**Me-XD**

**Dawn-And they both ended up getting black eyes, anyway! *points at Ash and Brock***

**Ash and Brock-*mutter profanities under their breaths***

**Dawn-And you hit it off quite well with Eclipse...**

**Me-I have a boyfriend, mind you...*vein pops***

**Dawn-Like I was assuming anything! You and Hunter were meant to be~**

**Me-Oh, you stop...!**

**Pikachu-Bloop. :3**

**Me-Uh...**

**Dawn-And please read on!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, the girl that Ash was talking about is apparently freaking out over the lightning and thunder, holding onto Piplup and Buneary, nearly suffocating them both to death as she kept them close to her with her eyes shut tight.

Finally Piplup, who had enough of the girl clinging onto him oh so tightly, used Peck and pecked the girl's chin and quickly gave the girl a quick smack on the cheek with his flipper.

_''Pull yourself together, stoopid. It's just a little thunder and lightning.'' _Piplup pointed out blatantly.

The girl fumed at what Piplup just told her.

''I'm not stupid!" she complained. "Well, I guess you're right...It's just that I hate it when it's stormy! Oh, I just wish that...'' the girl trailed off.

Piplup perked up at the slight pause in her sentence.

_''Wish what, Dawn?" _Piplup questioned.

Dawn jolted, realizing that she said something that she shouldn't have said it out loud and stared at the red blanket she used to cover herself with and concentrated on the fine knitting on the edge.

"Oh...it's nothing, Piplup." she reassured him.

Buneary eyed Dawn, obviously seeing through Dawn's lie.

_"Dawn, don't be an idiot. We all know what you meant to say." _Buneary stated.

"I meant to say what?" Dawn questioned.

_"You wanted a certain guy to hold you tight until the storm leaves you alone, right? We're not that dumb, Dawn."_ Piplup pointed out, which made Buneary shoot a death glare at him.

"Uh...Ya mean Barry?" she questioned.

_"Nope." _Piplup stated.

"Are you talking about Kenny?" she asked.

_"No." _Piplup said.

"Come on! You must be talking about either Paul or Conway!" Dawn exclaimed, hoping that she didn't wake up Brock.

Buneary slapped her forehead with her paw while sighing.

_"You dumbo blunette! You just wish that your wittle prince charming Ash was here, holding you and protecting you like as if you were his Cinderella and he was your Romeo~'' _Buneary hinted with a mocking and mischievous tone in her voice.

Dawn blushed furiously.

''Buneary! I do not wish for that to happen! At least I'm sure I don't...?" Dawn trailed off into her own thoughts as she began to think about what Buneary just told her.

_ ''Oh, really? Well, you don't hide that want very well enough. I'm not some stupid Bugs Bunny that just stares at everything and says, 'Eh, what's up doc?' I've seen you checking him out when he's not looking in your direction and I must say: your eyes seem to wander a little too low sometimes...'' _Buneary giggled once she said that.

Piplup's eyes were wide in shock and fear while Dawn's face resembled one of Drew's red roses.

''WHAT!? I have not done that. There has not been one time when I had supposedly checked him out, let alone have my eyes venture a little too low.'' the girl said with a slightly cracking voice from the strain on her vocal cords.

Piplup cleared his throat, deciding he should talk and break the fight between Dawn and Buneary.

_ ''It's just as obvious to us that you like Ash as much as it is that Buneary likes Pikachu.'' _Piplup rolled his eyes, making Buneary glare at him.

_''Hey...! I don't like Pikachu in the way you think I like him!'' _Buneary snapped angrily.

_''Oh, really now? Cuz that's not what my instincts say." _Piplup replied smartly.

_''You heard me. I don't like him... I absolutely adore him!" _Buneary exclaimed happily while blushing.

Dawn and Piplup fell down anime style while sweat dropping.

"Well...I guess that's you." Dawn pointed out.

_"Do you like Ash or do you not? I promise not to tell Ash myself." _Piplup swore as he looked at his partner.

Dawn sighed before slowly nodding.

"Yeah? And what if I did?" she questioned.

Buneary squealed while jumping around in glee.

_"Oh my god! Our prediction was correct!" _Buneary exclaimed as she continued to hop around. Dawn's face began to resemble a tomato as she tried to keep her eyes anywhere but on Piplup and Buneary.

"Hey, is it my fault that I like him? I mean, love happens when it wants to." Dawn pointed out. Piplup nodded his head.

_"And that's exactly true, Dawn. Love is unexpected and accidental. Who knows what this bumpy ride may consist of...?" _Piplup explained.

Buneary peeked her head outside of the tent and sighed in relief.

_"Well, it seems like the storm is gone, so I suggest we get to sleep." _Buneary said. Dawn yawned before snuggling up in her sleeping bag.

"Okay. Well, good night!" she said before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep with Piplup and Buneary cuddled up against her body.

* * *

The sun shone brightly over three tents with its bright glare and a blunette in the middle tent was just trying to get in some more hours of beauty sleep in. However, Piplup was trying to wake her up.

"Ugh...five more minutes, Piplup..." Dawn muttered tiredly as she turned her back towards Piplup. Piplup glared at Dawn's back.

_"You stupid girl, get up." _Piplup commanded angrily. Dawn let out a small whine as she pulled the sheet up to her chin.

"But, it's too early...!" Dawn complained.

_"Oh my god, really? I know I need to get up, but seriously: I hate wake-up calls."_ Dawn thought to herself.

Piplup was getting annoyed by Dawn's laziness and decided to use Peck in order to wake her up. Dawn's eyes widened once she heard a familiar squeal and realized that Piplup was getting ready to use Peck. She shot up almost immediately, not wanting a headache so early in the morning.

"No way, Piplup! I absolutely do not want to be woken up by you pecking me, thank you very much." she stated.

_"Well, you need to get up or else either Ash or Brock will come in and wake you up themselves." _Piplup stated simply.

"But I- - -" The tent on the left of her unzipped and Dawn's heart leaped, knowing who was getting ready to step out and complain about how slow a certain loverboy cook was taking with his breakfast.

Dawn stopped herself from unzipping her tent open for a second and pulled out her mirror from her bag and looked at herself. Before she could let a loud scream, Buneary smacked her in the face and Piplup used Bubblebeam on her.

Dawn looked back into the mirror and smiled, seeing that her hair was neatly done.

"Aw, thanks. You are my lifesaver, Piplup." she told him. Buneary shook her heard while sighing.

_"Well, I ain't the one prettying myself up for Ash." _Buneary said sarcastically, which made Dawn jolt.

"Hey...!" she complained as she put on her clothes and looked at herself. She had to look perfect for Ash. She just had to! Being beautiful is part of her personality, for crying out loud!

_"Miss Dawn Bella Berlitz, no. You do not want to look so good for Ash. You guys are friends for crying out loud! Like as if a friend cares about how they look for a specific friend..." _Dawn thought to herself.

It seemed like Piplup heard what she was saying because Piplup shot her a quizzical look.

"Oh, it's nothing. No need to worry, Piplup!" she told him.

Piplup rolled his eyes.

_"And that's when we all worry the most..." _he muttered under his breath before heading out of the tent.

Dawn placed her trademark white cap on her head and headed out of the tent to be met with the smell of buttermilk pancakes, maple syrup, and strawberries on top of whip cream.

The sun felt good on her as she looked around and saw all of their Pokemon running around while Croagunk was just sitting there, picking at his food. She then spotted Brock flipping a pancake in a pan and then she saw him.

His black hair was sticking up in different directions and he was wearing his usual outfit with his hat next to his plate. He was practically drooling over the food Brock was making and Pikachu was trying his best to resist Buneary's flirting. To Dawn, he reminded her of an extremely hungry Snorlax that didn't get food for weeks. Dawn silently giggled to herself.

"So cute..." she muttered under her breath. She them mentally smacked herself in the face.

_"Did I just say he's cute? No, I didn't! I- - -" _her thoughts were cut off as she smiled to herself.

"Ah, who am I kidding? I just want him. I want Ash.." Dawn said before heading over and sitting down next to Ash.

Ash turned away from the pan and smiled.

"Good morning, Dawn!" he greeted happily.

"Morning, Ash." she replied.

"Did you get enough sleep?" he asked as Brock flipped the last pancake in his pan. Dawn nodded.

"Yeah. And I bet that you did?" she questioned.

"That stupid storm kept me up." Ash stated simply.

"Good morning, Dawn!" Brock declared as he placed five pancakes on Ash's plate.

"Morning, Brock." she replied as she spotted Ash reaching for his fork hastily and was getting ready to dig into his pancakes. Brock placed three pancakes on Dawn's plate just as Dawn smacked Ash's hand, making him drop his fork.

"Hey...! What was that for?!" Ash complained.

"You have to wait! Brock still didn't get his food out!" Dawn pointed out as Brock put the rest of his pancakes onto his plate and wedged himself in between Ash and Dawn.

"I'm sitting between you two so that way, no mental flirting happens while we eat." Brock hinted, which made the two teens blush furiously.

"Yeah right, Brock!" they both said in unison, which made Brock laugh as they dig into their food.

Dawn stared at her food as Brock's words kept swimming through her head.

_"Did Brock read my mind or something?" _she asked herself. She then shook it off before going back to eating her pancakes.

But, what she didn't know was that Ash was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

**Me-And that's it!**

**Dawn-Aw, really?**

**Me-Yeah, pretty much.**

**Ash-...FOOD~!**

**Croagunk-*poison stabs Ash***

**Ash-*faints***

**Me and Dawn-*sweat drops* Well...that's different...**

**Brock-Yeah! Now I can go flirt with more girls!**

**Croagunk-*poison stabs Brock***

**Brock-*faints***

**Dawn-Will he ever learn...?**

**Me-Highly doubt it.**

**Ash-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**

* * *

***P.S.-The title for Chapter 1 is French for rain. I'll be doing be doing something like this (Rain: Pluie) with French and stuffish like that.**


	3. Strangers: étrangers

**Ash-Hello and welcome back to Finding True Love, you guys!**

**Brock-So...Where have the girls gone?**

**Ash-Shopping. No doubt we'll see a mountain of fabric before we see them.**

**Eclipse-Too true...Though I don't see how girls need so much clothes. I mean, can't they live with what they have?**

**Ash-Well, that's because they're trying to impress us with their outfits. *laughs***

**Brock-*sweat drops* And I thought you were dumb...**

**Dawn-Hey, you guys!**

**Me-We're back from shopping.**

**Eclipse-Geez...At least you didn't buy half of the store with you guys. Anyhow, how much did you buy? Enough for a year?**

**Me-Like as if, Eclipse! XC**

**Dawn-XP**

**Ash-*notices something* Hey...What's in that small black bag with the V and the S on it?**

**Dawn-Oh, that? It's from Victoria Secret. :3**

**Me-I objected, but she dragged me in.**

**Pikachu-...**

**Croagunk-...**

**Piplup-...**

**Brock-Haha...! Someone's out to impress. Isn't that right, Dawn? ;)**

**Dawn-Brock...!**

**Me-Well...that could be why she went in there...And I wanted to go to American Eagle!**

**Eclipse-*laughs* Anyway, gonna model what you've got in the bag there, Dawn? ;)**

**Dawn-*blushes* Eclipse...! XC**

**Ash-Um...Go ahead and...you know...Well, that is...if you want to. It's what you bought it for after all, didn't you?**

**Dawn-Um...Well...**

**Brock-Just try it on and give Ash a lap dance already. I'm raring to watch and put some pics on Facebook.**

**Dawn-SHUT UP, BROCK!**

**Ash-Yeah, shut up, Brock. **

**Me-Well, I don't own Pokémon.**

**Eclipse-And neither do I. By the way, if Ash isn't gonna have that lap dance, I'll have it ;P**

**Me-Eclipse...!**

**Brock-*laughs* Anyway, read on!**

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

While Brock was packing up our campsite so that we could head to the nearest town, I took this time to get a sneak peek at Ash. I just couldn't get over the fact that I was stuck with this hunk of hotness.

_"KYA~! Oh, how lucky did I get?!" _I asked myself dreamily.

_"TOO lucky, I'm afraid." _Piplup pointed out bluntly, which made me gawk and glare at him.

Buneary giggled.

_"It's true, though..." _she trailed off.

I fumed while glaring at Buneary.

"Mind your own business, Buneary!" I complained.

_"It's hard to mind our own business if you're just blurting it out to the world." _Croagunk noted before breezing past me with Brock's cooking utensils in his hands. I puffed out my cheeks while pouting.

"Guys! Is that it?" Brock asked as he zipped up his big and heavy backpack.

I nodded and so did Ash as he closed his bag after giving Pikachu a treat and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Yeah." I told him as I breezed past Ash and began to take the lead. I blushed as I felt my fingertips brush against the back of his hand.

_"Ah, I'm too lucky..." _I continued to fangasm over Ash as I left the two guys behind.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

Meanwhile, Brock nudged me.

"Huh? What's up, Brock?" I questioned as we began to walk away from the campsite.

"What do you think of Dawn?" he asked while eyeing me suspiciously. Brock could've sworn that a light blush dusted my cheeks, causing a smirk to form on his face.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She would be a nice girlfriend, don't ya think?" Brock asked as we turned the corner. I narrowed my eyes at Brock suspiciously.

"What are you trying to say exactly?" I asked, suspicion dripping from each word I said.

Before Brock could either tell me the truth or cover it all up with a lie, we all heard a loud scream, Buneary groaning, Piplup using Bubblebeam, and a strained yelp that sounded like Piplup's.

"Could that be- - -" Brock was cut off by me racing through the forest.

"DAWN!" I called out as I reached a vast open field and saw a big machine. I then gasped seeing Dawn and Piplup caught in the machine's claws.

"Hey! Let go of them...RIGHT NOW!" I hollered.

_"Yeah! What's your problem, you twats?" _Pikachu hissed.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

All of a sudden, a purple haired guy, a magenta haired girl, and a Meowth hopped out of their machine and stood on top of the big bulky chest.

"On the wind!" the magenta haired girl declared.

"Past the stars!" the purple haired guy said.

"In your ear!" the Meowth said.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just a sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

"We're Team Rokcet..."

"IN YOUR FACE!"

Brock and I both watched up at them as Pikachu bared his teeth and got ready to charge at the machine.

"You guys again?!" I exclaimed. Jessie laughed at my sudden reaction.

"Yes, us again. Who did you expect?" she questioned tauntingly with an evil smirk on her face. I gritted my teeth and glared at them.

"Let go of Dawn and Piplup right now!" I hissed.

"Oooooooh~" Jessie cooed.

"Somebody's gettin' feisty~" James chorused.

"And dat means someboudie's in luv~" Meowth said. My face turned a bright red at what they said, but it faded away once Jessie laughed.

"Not a chance, kiddo." she told me before throwing Dawn and Piplup into a cage inside the machine.

"Gr...! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" I commanded. Pikachu nodded before hopping off my shoulder and beginning to store electricity inside his cheeks.

_"Time to rock this thing to the air, nerds!" _Pikachu glared up at Team Rocket and used Thunderbolt. However, the machine absorbed it and a net was thrown on Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Try using Thunderbolt again!" I called out.

Pikachu let out another Thunderbolt, but it didn't snap the net in half, like it normally would've done with Team Rocket's lousy traps.

Jessie laughed as Team Rocket stared at their handiwork.

"Now, that's better. Thanks to our electricity-absorbant net, we can catch Pikachu without any problems!" Jessie boasted.

"So, your tricks won't work!" James blew a raspberry at us.

Meowth began to ponder on something and an idea popped into his mind. He snapped his fingers and smirked.

"Hey! How about we get some extra presents for da boss?" Meowth asked.

Jessie and James eyed him curiously.

"Huh? What do you mean?" James questioned.

"Meowth, what are you talking about?! The twerpette, Piplup, and Pikachu are all the presents we need to give to him!" Jessie snapped.

"Why don't we capture that chef twerp and that lovestruck twerp? They have a lot of Pokémon and I'm sure that they can be very useful." Meowth suggested, his smirk growing wider with each word.

Jessie and James looked at other and then at Meowth before putting on an evil smirk of their own.

"Perfect." Jessie and James said in unison.

I stared up at them, wondering what was up. I looked over at Brock and he just simply shrugged.

"What's going- - -" Brock wasn't able to finish as two nets that were similar to the one that caught Pikachu landed on me and Brock.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I snapped as I tried to break through the net. However, I was zapped with a powerful shock of electricity.

"What kind of nets are these?" Brock asked.

Jessie laughed.

"They are twerp-proof nets. Each time a twerp tries to get out of the net, they will get a taste of how we like to treat them. Aren't these genius?" Jessie explained as she resumed her laughing again.

I gritted my teeth, wondering how to get myself out of this "twerp-proof" net predicament. My questions were soon answered as I heard someone not too far away from us.

"Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" a female voice commanded.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" a male voice commanded. A Chimchar and Lucario popped up and fired their attacks at Team Rocket.

The Aura Sphere shattered the glass cage Dawn and Piplup were in and the Flame Wheel incinerated the nets we were trapped. Me and Brock crawled out of the ash just as the Team Rocket machine exploded and they blasted off again.

"We're blasting off again!" their voices became distant as they disappeared from sight.

Dawn screamed as she held onto Piplup tightly and began to fall to her doom.

"DAWN!" I exclaimed as I raced over to where she was going to fall. However, instead of catching her in my arms, she landed on top of me.

Brock chuckled as he stared at us. Dawn then looked down at me.

"Nice catch, Ash." she told me sarcastically, which made me blush.

"Dawn...!" I complained angrily while pouting. Brock then looked over at our saviors, who were emerging from the smoke and dust.

"Look!" Brock exclaimed, pointing at them.

The girl laughed haughtily as her Chimchar hopped onto her shoulder.

"You guys should be thankful that we saved your sorry asses!" the girl called out.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I got off of Ash and quickly stood up, watching the pair walk towards us.

The girl had on a pink frilly tank top with thick straps that flared out and there was a light brown belt with a dark brown buckle around the waist with a short black frilly miniskirt and black boots with light yellow North Star-like stars on them. She also had on a gold chain necklace that had a ruby-red heart on it with two neon green small loop earrings on her left ear. She had her wavy dark brown hair cascading down to a few inches past her shoulder and she had a chocolate milk complexion. From my perspective, she seemed like she was a tomboy on the girly side, which I couldn't quite understand. By the looks of what she wore, it seemed like she was from a completely different region. But from where?

The guy walking right next to her had medium length chocolate-brown hair and it was a bit on the shaggy and wild side. He was basically half-naked with just a pair of jeans with a small rip close to the knee and he wore nothing on the upper half of his body, which was toned but not so muscular like some guys I had met. The one thing I found weird was his eyes. One eye was a light silver color and the other eye was darker with a blue tinge to it. The other thing that I had noticed about him was how he was walking barefoot. Even though there were pebbles and burnt metal from Team Rocket's failed experiment, he walked on the ground like as if he was stepping on either fluffy clouds, pillows, or air. A necklace hung from his neck and it had two dog tags hanging off of the chain. The first dog tag had a crescent moon etched out of a silver sun and the other dog tag had a seven in roman numbers (VII) on it. Despite the fact that he was wearing some revealing clothing, he walked with a bounce in his step, like as if he was walking through the park with what some people called it back in Jubilife City: "swag".

All of that caused me to bite my bottom lip as I stared at him and then at Ash, making a comparison between the two in my head. Memories of Ash in his swim trunks made its way into my mind and intervened my comparison of the two guys. I hadn't realized that I was staring at Ash with my eyes slightly glazed over in what was considered half daydreaming and half something else, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I then imagined me and Ash all alone in a hotel room with him ripping his shirt and kissing me deeply as I fell onto the bed, my hair blanketing the pillow I rested my head on. I was completely lost in my daydream and I let out a quiet sigh with a dreamy look on my face.

Piplup sweat dropped at my sudden action. Brock then looked over towards me and began to wonder something as he called out to me.

"Something the matter, Dawn?" he asked in a mischievous voice while eyeing me curiously.

I finally snapped out of my daydream and glanced over at Brock.

"I...I'm alright! There's no need to worry about me, Brock!" I said quickly while adding a nervous laugh, praying Brock wouldn't catch on. Brock eyed me up and down before his eyes landed by my hands.

"Well, it doesn't seem like Piplup's alright." Brock commented. I then looked down and saw that I was squeezing Piplup in my arms.

I gasped before letting go of him. Piplup quickly fled from my strong grip and glared at me menacingly.

_"How dare you...!" _Piplup snapped.

"HEY! Do you guys have no manners or what?!" the girl hollered.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being rude! Thank you very much for saving us." Brock thanked them.

"Meh, it was no prob." the guy next to the girl said while flicking a piece of hair away from his eyes.

"Who are you, anyway?" Ash asked as he looked at them.

"Us? Well, I'm Hannah and this is my buddy Chimchar." Hannah introduced as she jabbed her thumb over at the monkey Fire-type.

"And I'm Eclipse. My partner's a Lucario." Eclipse introduced himself. Lucario nodded his head as he stared at us.

"Hi, Hannah and Eclipse! My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto. These are my friends, Brock and Dawn." Ash introduced.

"Hello." Brock greeted.

"Hi, you two!" I greeted while waving. Eclipse nodded his head in my direction and I swore that a small smile flickered across his lips.

"So! It seems like you guys are in need of some help. What can we help you with?" Hannah asked.

"Well, we got lost in this forest about two weeks ago and we're still trying to figure out how to get out." Brock explained as he showed Hannah the map. Hannah scanned it over and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are almost near Hearthome City!" Hannah exclaimed.

Ash arched up an eyebrow, signaling that he was confused.

"Hearthome City?" he questioned.

"Yes! Hearthome is where the main Contest action takes place! Contests started there sometime in the 1960s and it's a very ancient city established in the 1400s!" Hannah exclaimed, which caused everyone except for Eclipse to stare at her weirdly.

"And you know all that because?" I questioned.

"It should've been pretty obvious that I had grown up there from when I was one and a half until I was seven." Hannah stated smartly.

"Anyhow, we'll show you the way." Eclipse cut in before Hannah could say something.

"That sounds fantastic!" Ash exclaimed suddenly.

"Actually," Brock pushed Ash to the side and walked up to Hannah and Eclipse. "We might have trouble getting around the region, so we were wondering if you guys could accompany us and show us the way." Brock explained to them.

"Sure! We'll help you out!" Hannah declared happily. Eclipse then grabbed Hannah by the arm roughly and pulled her over to the side.

"Are you sure that you're making the right decision here?" he asked quietly.

"What?! They need help and so, we're helping them!" Hannah pointed out.

"If you say so, but still. I'll be keeping an eye on those foreigners." Eclipse said while glancing over at us. Hannah glared up at him before punching him in the arm playfully.

"Says the British FOREIGNER." Hannah teased, emphasizing the word foreigner.

Eclipse shot her a glare as she walked over to Brock.

"Was something the matter between you two?" Brock questioned.

"Eclipse was being a grumpy jungle boy." Hannah stated bluntly, not realizing that Eclipse was trying to burn a hole into her head with his eyes. Brock laughed at her comment.

"Well, welcome to the crew." Brock welcomed.

"Thanks! Now, according to this map, it seems like we're gonna have to keep going down this field until we reach the forest and keep going until we reach a fork in the road. Then..." Hannah continued explaining everything to us as we followed Hannah and Eclipse down the field.

And now we begin a journey with a spunky girly tomboy and a quiet "jungle boy" guiding us the entire way.

* * *

**Me-And here's the end of this chapter!**

**Dawn-Who are the new characters in the story?**

**Me-Ain't it obvious? It's me and Eclipse X7.**

**Dawn-Oh!**

**Eclipse-Tsk tsk tsk. Silly Dawn...**

**Ash-So, what happens next time?**

**Me-Well, that's just for you and the fans to figure out! Oh, and please check out my poll when you have the chance to do so.**

**Brock-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


	4. Help! : Aider!

**Eclipse-Hey again, everyone! We're back again...Though me and the guys are a bit preoccupied at the moment.**

**Ash-You can say that again. I mean, why do we have to watch those two parade around in different clothes for god knows how long?**

**Brock-Now, Ash: It's important for a girl to feel pretty, hence why we have to do this.**

**Eclipse-That is true and they both have hammers as well as chains and they aren't afraid to use them.**

**Ash and Brock-Point taken!**

**Dawn-Ash! How does this dress look?**

**Me-If you insult her, then you'll really get it.**

**Ash-You look great.**

**Dawn-*blushes* Th-thank you...**

**Me-*whispers* Watch yourself, Dawn. He could be meaning something else, you know...**

**Dawn-EH?!**

**Brock-What else could he mean?**

**Me-Two things: Either there's an insult hiding behind that or he's refering to what married couples do. Besides, he's old enough to know about these things, right?**

**Dawn-*blushes furiously***

**Ash-I wasn't finished...You look great but the dress is ridiculous! Haha! *high fives Eclipse***

**Dawn-*runs off stage***

**Me-Aw man! You guys, really?**

**Eclipse-*stands up and walks behind stage after Dawn and finds Dawn crying* Dawn, he didn't mean it. You look fabulous, princess.**

**Dawn-*sniffles and stands up* Really?**

**Eclipse-*goes on one knee and kisses her hand* I am a gentleman, am I not? Now, why don't you change into something else and ignore Ash?**

**Dawn-Okay...**

**Me-ECLIPSE! Stop flirting with her and get back out here!**

**Eclipse-There is a difference between flirting and telling the truth, ya know...**

**Me-Yeah, but still.**

**Dawn-*whispers* She's been having relationship problems, so don't mind her.**

**Eclipse-Ah, I see...understandable. Now, knock em' dead. *hugs Dawn***

**Dawn-Okay.**

**Me-*rolls eyes* Oh my gawd...I'm out of here. *walks off***

**Dawn-...Hannah?**

**Eclipse-Um...Brock, you go chase after her while I do the disclaimer.**

**Brock-Okay, sure. *runs after Hannah***

**Eclipse-Again, me and Hannah do not own Pokemon, so don't sue, okay? Thanks.**

**Ash-zzzzzzz**

**Pikachu-*bloop :3***

**Dawn-ASH...!**

**Eclipse-Dawn, don't you dare do that! You never ever disturb a man's sleep unless it is absolutely urgent.**

**Me-Yeah, Dawn. Don't disturb him at all.**

**Dawn-Says the girl that has to deal with a flipping stalker...**

**Me-Dawn...*grits teeth***

**Buneary-Um...And on with the show?**

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

It was the day after Hannah and Eclipse joined the gang and we were now having lunch in the woods near Homeheart City.

Brock was making some burgers and hot dogs, Ash was sitting at the table, obviously drooling over the food, I was brushing my hair, Hannah was feeding her Pokemon, and Eclipse had climbed into a tree right by the grill.

As I looked up at the tree Eclipse disappeared into, I began to wonder something.

_"Why does he do stuff like that? What is his life like?" _I asked myself just as Hannah came up to me and tapped lightly on my shoulder.

"Come on, Dawn! Let's go eat." Hannah said as she helped me up from the log that I was sitting on.

I stared at Hannah in one of the many outfits she had on, which was a brown long sleeve with a black miniskirt and white go-go boots. Her hair was in two curly pigtails and she had on a pink pearl necklace along with matching studs. Her voice was bubbly and it had a hint of cheerfulness in it.

_"Come to think of it, I don't know much about Hannah, either..." _ I thought to myself as we sat down at the table.

"Lunch is ready! Eclipse, come down from the tree." Brock called out.

Eclipse hopped out of the tree and sat in between me and Ash.

"I'm keeping you two lovebirds away." Eclipse said slyly with a smirk on his face.

"Eclipse...!" I complained as I shoved him lightly.

Hannah laughed as she grabbed a hot dog bun and Brock placed the hot dog in her bun.

"You two are too adorable." she commented as Brock sat down and they began to eat.

"Tell us a bit about yourself!" Ash blurted out.

I glared at him while gritting my teeth.

"Ash Ketchum! Don't ask them stuff like that! What if their backstory is terrible?!" Dawn snapped angrily.

"Oh, it's okay. It's kind of good he asked because we haven't really told you everything." Hannah said.

"Tell us about you first!" Ash declared.

"Okay...well, I was originally born in Driftveil City, Unova. I came to the Sinnoh Region whne I was only two. My dad is pretty rich and he married my mom, a poor girl from The Sevii Islands. My dad was always strict while my mom was easy on me, since she had such a poor upbringing. I loved the outdoors. I really loved it. I always went outside when I was young and I would go play with all the Water Pokemon by this small creek that passed by the mansion. One night, I couldn't sleep and went to the woods. And that was when I met Chimchar. I was only five and he was only a baby Chimchar. I wanted to keep him, but my dad told me that he didn't want any Pokemon inside the house. I was so upset that I had planned on running away. I tried that three times, but got caught and hit by my dad everytime. My mom helped me escape thr fourth time and I left Hearthome City with Chimchar and other stuff with me. I never looked back." Hannah explained.

"Whoa." Brock commented.

"Can you pass me my hot dog, Brock?" Eclipse said.

"Oh, sure." Brock said as he picked up a bun and a hot dog, placed it in bun, put it on a plate, and handed it to Eclipse.

"Thanks." Eclipse thanked him as he rested his hot dog on the table.

He didn't start eating right away, but he looked at some of the land, obviously deep in thought.

I looked over at him, wondering something.

_"What is Eclipse's life like? Is it like Hannah's? Is it the opposite? Is it mixed? What is it like?" _I asked myself.

"How about you, Eclipse? I'm actually quite curious about you." Brock spoke up as he put some mustard on his cheeseburger.

"Huh? What?" Eclipse asked, snapping out of his daze.

"What's your backstory?" Ash asked.

Eclipse bit his lip, not wanting to say anything. Hannah glanced over at him, a look of worry on her face.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to." Hannah told him reassuringly.

"No. I'll speak. I don't like talking about it, but since Ash insisted, I'll speak. First off, my Lucario had raised me." he began.

Eveyone else except for Hannah gasped.

"Your Lucario raised you?" Ash asked incredulously.

"That is remarkable! Please continue on." Brock urged for Eclipse to continue.

"Well, Lucario taught me about auras. He has a very strong aura. I never to get to see this up close and personal, but he can conjure up different kinds of aura spheres and barriers. He can also sense the auras of Pokemon, people, and other things." he continued on with his explanation.

"Yeah...Keep going..." Ash trailed off.

"We normally eat by ourselves in the woods. It reminds me of back in the woods by my town in England. Pokemon aren't common in that part of the woods, so it's peaceful and quiet. We both like it a lot." he said.

"I wanna learn more. Do tell us more." Brock urged.

Eclipse stayed quiet as he bit into his hot dog. Hannah cleared her throat, signaling that she was getting ready to say something.

"He told me that when he was nine, Lucario managed to smuggle them both onto a carrier and it came to Sinnoh. They said that they came here so that they could live more at ease. I don't know what they meant by that, but when Eclipse came, it was like as if he automatically turned into a celebrity! When he reached Hearthome City, which is where we're going, all the girls nearly swooned! Even though Eclipse is not a womanizer, he captured all the ladies under a trance without even trying! Being the British jungle boy he is, he didn't like the attention he was getting and so, he went on a journey with his Lucario and they made a lot of friends along the way. I don't know that much about him, but I want to learn more. He's so mysterious in many ways." Hannah explained.

"Oh wow..." I trailed off.

Just then, we heard a scream from somewhere in the woods.

"What was that?" Hannah asked.

I shrugged as I stood up from my seat.

"I don't know, but we should check it out." I said.

I noticed that Eclipse stood up and then, his eyes glowed a metallic blue, which scared me a little bit.

He hopped out of his seat suddenly and raced off to where the voice came from.

"Eclipse!" I hollered as I tried to go after him. However, Hannah grabbed ahold of my arm before I could go after him.

"Hannah! We have to go after him! We have to- - -" Hannah shushed me before I could finish my sentence.

"He's okay. We'll get to him later." Hannah told me reassuringly.

"First off, we got to clean up the table!" Brock hollered.

We all sweat dropped while falling down anime style.

"Of course..." Me and Ash both trailed off.

* * *

**Eclipse's POV**

"Lucario, let the aura guide you!" I commanded as I pulled out his Pokeball and released him from it. "Someone's in trouble. I'm sensing three being with malicious intent." I explained.

Lucario looked around, noticing that it was just the two of them.

_ "What happened to Hannah and the others?"_ he questioned.

"They'll catch up. In the meantime, let's just get there quickly and help whoever's in trouble. I sense that the person in trouble is injured." I told him.

_ "Got it."_ he replied with a sure look on the jackal Pokemon's face as we raced into a clearing.

We skidded a stop and Lucario's eyes widened at the huge robot mecha right in front of us.

_"The hell is this?!" _Lucario exclaimed.

"Well, if it isn't a new twerp here to rescue the old redhead twerp!"

* * *

**Me-And there you have it!**

**Ash-What the heck?!**

**Dawn-That is creepy...**

**Me-Next chapter! We find out who the redhead is and we'll handle it from here!**

**Brock-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Yummy burger!**

**Me-...**

**Ash-...**

**Dawn-...**

**Croagunk-The heck?**

**Pikachu-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


	5. Reunion: réunion

**Eclipse-Hello, everyone. We're back.**

**Ash-And where have you been?**

**Eclipse-Um...doing exams, sorting out my Yu-Gi-Oh decks, revising, and wondering why on Earth I'm still a single man after 16 damn years :( * sniffles***

**Brock-Don't worry, Eclipse. Your time'll come eventually.**

**Eclipse-Thanks, Brock.**

**Ash-Hey, guys...where have the girls gone this time?**

**Brock-Oh, that? Well, seeing that Dawn and Misty never really wear different outfits, NightcoreAddictXx took them shopping for something different to who knows where. We'll probably see them after the chapters finished, I'd say.**

**Eclipse-Fair enough...Oh, and neither me or NightcoreAddictXx own Pokémon, so don't sue. Seriously. I'm skint enough as it is. What it is with prom and stuff? -.-**

**Lucario-And on with the fic!**

**Eclipse's POV**

"What the fuck is that thing?!" I inquired rhetorically as I stared at the machine in front of me.

Lucario shrugged as he tried his hardest not to fall anime style.

_ "Beats me."_ he then pointed at one of the claws. _"However, it looks like we found the injured one." _he said.

I averted my eyes to the claw that Lucario was pointing at and that was when I saw her.

There was an unconscious redhead around my age wearing a pair of light blue denim short shorts and a yellow tank top that looked like it was too big on her(however, it showed off a nice slender stomach) and it was held down by some red straps that were attached to the short shorts.

I then fixated my gaze onto the machine.

"I don't know who the hell you guys are or what your motive is, but I would like for you to drop the fair maiden. You have ten seconds to do so. If you do, you can go about like you would do. If you don't then I can just blast you to the next region with my aura powers." I threatened.

"Listen! Is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

Two people and a Pokémon hopped out of the machine and stood on top of it.

"On the wind!" a magenta-haired woman said.

"Past the stars!" a purple-haired guy said.

"In your ear!" the Meowth declared.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet..."

"When everything's worse, our work is- - -"

"Man, enough with the résumé already." I yawned as I shot a piercing glare in their direction. "You have five seconds left. Better hurry it up now." I stated coldly.

The three people sweat dropped before falling down anime style.

"Have you no appreciation for a good introduction, you jungle twerp?!" the magenta-haired girl shrieked.

"Well, I'll show you pain!" the purple-haired guy shouted as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Carnivine, show him what I mean by pain!" he said.

Carnivine stopped for a second before going over and biting its trainer on the head.

"Hey! I said to show **THEM** pain, not me! Now, use Bite!" the guy said as he pulled the Carnivine off of his head.

"Gallade, let the aura guide you!" I commanded as I threw my Pokeball. "Psycho Cut now and return to sender." I said coldly as Gallade slammed its blades into Carnivine's jaw, making him blast back into the mech with a thud.

"Lucario, Bone Rush on the claw then follow it up with Aura Sphere on the mech. Gallade, use Psychic to open the claw." I commanded as I raced towards the mech.

I stopped suddenly, seeing the rocky terrain in front of me. However, I gritted my teeth and kept running.

Lucario had cut the claw while Gallade was trying to open it. Then, Lucario hit the mech with a well-formed Aura Sphere into the mech just as the girl slipped out of the claw's grasp and she began to fall to the rocky floor.

I gritted my teeth, knowing that I was stuck with only one decision.

_"I've got no choice...I have to use the aura move." _I thought to myself.

That was when a trail of white light resembling to that of a Quick Attack appeared behind me as I closed the gap as I began to slide on the rocks, grating my back against the terrain as the redhead fell onto my chest.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

We stopped in our tracks once we saw a beam of white light suddenly crack through the forest and rise up into the sky to show off all of its glory.

"What...is that?" I asked, surprised by that sudden beam of light.

"Could it be that...?!" Ash wasn't able to finish his sentence, for Hannah nodded her head.

"I knew he was going to resort to that." Chimchar hopped onto her shoulder just as a serious look washed over her face. "He's hurt." she said suddenly before dashing off.

"Wait! Hannah!" Brock called out as he dashed after her with me and Ash following from behind.

As we continued to run, I was starting to wonder what was going on.

_"He's hurt? How did she know that? But, then again...who made that move? It obviously couldn't have been Eclipse. He can't possess that kind of power, can he?" _I then diverted my eyes over in Ash's direction. _"No matter which way I put it, everyone was surprised and just by looking at Ash and Brock, they looked like Meowth in the headlights." _I giggled to myself as we arrived at the scene.

"Eclipse!" Hannah screamed as we stopped right in front of the two.

I noticed Ash eyeing the redhead curiously and I heard him gasp suddenly.

"Misty?!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, that's Misty?" Brock questioned, looking at the girl.

I watched this supposed Misty girl. I believe that I have heard the name before. Before I could even attempt to put two and two together, I heard Hannah gasp.

"Eclipse! I told you not to overdo it! But, no! You went creating your attack. You had me worried!" Hannah snapped as she kicked Eclipse's leg roughly.

Brock looked at Eclipse and at the rocky terrain we were at.

"Look!" he called out.

We all looked in Brock's direction and saw something red trailing its way over to Eclipse. I looked at it more closely and identified the red thing as blood.

Hannah's eyes began to brim with tears.

"He reached his fucking limit!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

I arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh? He reached his limit?" I questioned.

_"What da heck up wid it?" _Pikachu and Piplup questioned.

Hannah forced a smile onto her face as she wiped away some stray tears.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just going crazy, that's all." Hannah told me.

"Ash! Grab Misty! Hannah, if you have any cloth, I need you to wrap it around his torso so that we could stop his bleeding for now." Brock said.

Ash nodded as he grabbed the girl and held her bridal style.

I bit my lip, but it was not because I was going gaga over it. It was because he was holding that girl.

_"Gr...I don't like her one bit..."_ I trailed off in my thoughts.

Meanwhile, Hannah had tied a bandage around Eclipse's torso and Brock lifted him onto his back.

"Eclipse, we'll save you! The nearest Pokémon Center is just a mile away from where we are." Hannah said.

We all nodded as we rushed over to the Pokémon Center.

As we continued to run, I watched Ash run with that Misty girl and I saw how his face was grim yet it was filled with a ton of concern. And he never did that to me.

_"Just how close are those two?" _I asked myself.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard an oddly familiar voice talking to me.

"Seems like you finally woke up." the person said.

"I guess so, bro- - -" I blinked twice once I recognized the voice. "Wait, what?! Brock?!" I nearly exclaimed as I shot up from my sleeping position on the bed.

I winced and fell back down, feeling a piercing pain in my head.

"How did this happen? Why am I here?" I asked.

"That would end up being Team Rocket's fault." Brock explained.

My eyes were wide in surprise as I glanced over to where a certain Ash Ketchum was, sleeping in a chair not too far away from the bed.

"What even happened?" I questioned.

"Well, you were in the hands of one of Team Rocket's many failed mechs and that was when our friend caught you." he said.

"Did...did Ash catch me?" I asked incredulously.

Brock shook his head.

"No. He only got there after he caught you." Brock said, jabbing his thumb towards the guy that was sitting on the bed by the window.

I turned and watched his body silhouetted by the window. As my eyes went up his body, my eyes connected with his piercing eyes. It was like as if they were scanning my whole being and body. However, they showed off some warmth in the depths of those piercing orbs.

This was just for a second, for he quickly looked to the wall and he scratched his head. He meekly rose his hand.

"Yup." he chuckled deeply, which kind of made me shiver just a little bit. "That would be me." he said as he tried to lay down only to shoot up and off of the bed while screaming in agony.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! Why the hell do I keep forgetting that?!" he groaned as he sat back down on the bed.

I arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's he going on about?" I questioned.

"Eclipse, show her." Brock said, looking over to the guy that had been watching me.

He turned to face the wall and I gasped quietly, seeing his back completely covered in bruises and half healed cuts.

"Holy Arceus...how did that happen?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, after he freed you from Team Rocket's mech, he had to do a sliding catch through the rocky terrain in order to stop your fall from very high onto the rocks." Brock said.

My eyes were wide in shock as I looked at him turning around to face us.

_"He did that...just to save me?" _I asked myself in surprise just as the door opened.

"Well, look who's awake."

"Oh my god! You worried us half to death!"

I turned around and saw that two girls had entered the room.

The first girl was very dressed up and didn't look like she was from Sinnoh at all. She had on a brown long sleeve with a black miniskirt and white go-go boots. Her brown hair was in two wavy pigtails and she had on a pearl necklace with matching pearl studs. She also had chocolate-brown eyes.

The second girl was very plain and looked like she was from around here. She had on a black and pink sleeveless dress with a white sleeveless shirt underneath, long black socks and pink boots. She had a red scarf tied around her neck and she had a white hat over her blue hair. She also had sapphire blue eyes.

"Who are you two?" I asked.

"Oh, us? Well, I'm Hannah and this is Dawn." the brown-haired girl said as she pointed at the blue haired girl.

"We're both traveling with Ash and Brock, along with Eclipse. Dawn is working to become Top Pokémon Coordinator and so am I. Dawn was traveling with them for a while now." Hannah explained.

"Ash and Brock are such good mentors! It's so great to have them around, since I really need advice a lot." Dawn piped in.

Hannah then snapped her head towards Eclipse and walked over to him.

"Eclipse, you are such an idiot." she snapped as she tried to give him a hug, but he winced as he pulled away.

"Did you forget that I had these bruises?" he asked.

She poked his chest with her pointer finger and frowned.

"I don't care, you jungle boy. You are still an idiot." she snapped, which made him let out a dry laugh.

I looked around the room, very confused by what was going on.

_"Are Hannah and that Eclipse dude together? And also," _I looked over at that Dawn girl, who had shaken Ash awake and they were in an argument. _"Who does she think she is? How long has she been hanging with Ash? Why do they seem like they've known each other for years? Does she like him? Are they together? Just what the hell is going on?" _Questions were whizzing through my head and I began to get annoyed by these many questions.

"You feeling alright, Misty?" Brock spoke up.

I forced on a sweet smile.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just woozy, I guess." I lied.

"Okay." he replied, not looking that convinced.

"Oh, hey Misty! I was wondering something." Ash spoke up, finally finishing his argument with that bluenette.

"Huh? What's up, Ash?" I asked.

"Why did you come to Sinnoh, anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, me? Well...I came here to train a bit more. The trainers at the gym are getting stronger as they days go by. So, my sisters decided to fill in for me while I come out here." I explained.

However, I got a strange look from Brock, making me feel kind of scared.

_"Did he find out why I __**really **__came out here? He's not __**THAT **__psychic, now is he? Or is he?" _I asked myself just as Hannah spoke up.

"I have an idea!" she looked over in my direction. "Misty, why don't you come with us? It wouldn't be great if you traveled alone, now would it?" she asked with a nice warm smile on her face.

"I would love to!" I beamed.

I then began to think to myself about the predicament I am in.

_"I'm liking Hannah already...she's so sweet! However," _I looked over at Ash and that Dawn girl, who were eating something from her bag. _"I wonder how close those two are...Oh well. I came here to get Ash and if she's gonna stand in my way, then I will have no problem trucking her over." _I told myself as I mentally smiled evilly to myself.

* * *

**Eclipse-Man, that took forever.**

**Brock-Guys, watch out. The girls are coming!**

**Ash and Eclipse-What?**

**Brock-Are you guys deaf or what?! The girls are back!**

**Ash-Oh cra- - -**

**Eclipse-Scramble! *runs off with Ash and Brock doing the same***

**Ash-No more parade!**

**Brock-Shut up. -.-**

**Eclipse-Oh, and don't forget to R&R.**

**Ash-Hope you love 'dem virtual pies! :)**

**P.S.-Hey, guys. It's me, normal Eclipse. Just a lil request: Can you please tell me and NightcoreAddictXx specifically what you like and dislike in the story and why? I just find it easier to write something if I know what people want, so that way, me and NightcoreAddictXx can deliver an overall better story. It's not a necessity but it'd be appreciated :) Thanks and 'till next time.**


End file.
